


Angered Love

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry 'sees' something he does not like and reacts to protect what was His</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angered Love

Unsure for once what was upsetting his mate,Harry moved over to Aro's side and touched him,thus being able to see what he was seeing in the mind of the newly arrived vampire.What he saw made Harry see red.How dare these upstart...slime dare to kill his mates and guards. Harry didn't care that this had not happened and now would never happen.All he cared about was the fact that it had come close to happening and he had witnessed all three of his mates dying and that was beyond unacceptable.And he was the Master of Death,what was unacceptable to him would be quickly fixed in the biggest way possible.Aka:Killing them all. Harry turned to look at the gathered vampires that had aligned with the Cullens against his mates.Paying close attention to the main people in the vision. 

And with a single wave of his hand all of them fell to their knees as he forced his will upon them.They were all vermin.

The vampire with the despicable visions tried to get away but Harry cursed her with Crucio,for she had made him see something so horridly vile that he would never be able to forget what he had seen.Even after they all were dead.

After all he had seen himself losing everything once again,of being alone again and that was not something he would ever be able to tolerate ever ever again. Aro shook himself out of the vision and moved to his mate's side as did Cauis and Marcus after they to shook themselves out of the shock of Harry suddenly attacking everyone.The three of them all touched Harry,trying to calm him as they were unsure of what was going on.Well,Cauis and Marcus were unsure of what had so suddenly set their shared mate off, while Aro was very aware of it and would thus do nothing to stop Harry.Seeing one's own death was not something he had ever experienced and was not something he ever wished to experience again.

So he would forget his plan to get Edward and Alice and just see them all dead.Something that would not be hard as Harry's fury was radiating off him and even without reading his mind,Aro knew that not a single one of the vampires would live to see another day.

"You dare to go against my mates,to raise your hands to them and kill them and you think you can get away with it.Killing the Master of Death's mates.More foolish people have never existed than those before me now."Harry's voice rang out across the field in his fury.

The other vampires were rather confused by what he was speaking of while Alice was 'seeing' a new and more horrific future and one that she could see no way around. Edward was seeing it with her while trying to read Harry's mind. Carsilie was trying to speak,to try to reason with Harry,who he strongly suspected was the Prince everyone spoke of.The one that had caused the Volturi to cast aside their wives as a whole to be with. No matter how much he struggled though he could not break free of whatever was being done to him.

Cauis was all for killing them all but he did not like his mate being so angered. Neither did Marcus and so both attempted to sooth him.

"Mon amour,what is wrong? What did the two of you see to upset you so?"

"You dying...And your not allowed to leave me.EVER. So this must be done.Sorry."

With that Harry turned his magic on all that would have harmed what was HIS and with another wave, every single vampire and wolf that was across from them burned as Death claimed them all for his Master. The Guard and the Witnesses were all taken aback by the level of power that was just used as none had ever seen Harry use his full power before. Even his Mates were amazed by how much power was housed in their Mate's little body. They all gathered him into their arms and had a four way hug as Harry released the tension from his body now that the threat was gone.He just felt tired and really just wanted to go to bed with his mates holding him as he drifted off to sleep.First though Harry knew that Aro had to deal with the Witnesses. So Harry slipped into Aro's mind.

{Tell the Witnesses some lie about why I did that and lets go home.I am tired and want to be held by the three of you in our bed.}

Aro caressed his little mate's face gently then faced the Witnesses."It seems that our Prince learned that the Cullens and those they brought together never intended a peaceful ending to this meeting. All along they were planning to kill us all with tricky and hidden powers so that they could assume the position of rulers of the vampires. To bring us too the attention of mortals. Their union with the wolves was just one step into their plans to reveal our existence to the humans.They wanted to live among them with them knowing of us.it would have meant war,it would have meant our destruction or even if we triumphed,our starvation.It was pure idiocy and suicidal planning that only the quick action of our Prince stopped..We should all be grateful for his actions and congratulate him for them."

Instantly the Witnesses began to clap for they knew that was what was expected of them and after what they had witnessed they had no desire to anger the Volturi,nor would anyone else ever ever again. Harry's display of power had more than ensured that no one would ever raise themselves against the Volturi again.

Harry didn't particularly care though as all he wanted was his mates.

So once Aro was done with his speech and Cauis had told the Guard to return home,Harry grabbed his mates and Apparated them all home to Italy where he cuddled into the bed while his mates curled around him and held him as he fell asleep.SAFE in the knowledge that his Mates were safe and were with him.Now and Forever.


End file.
